


Break Time

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Sam play a kinky game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Break Time**  
  
 _\--- A Jasam smut shot ---_  
  
Sam came down the stairs one evening to find Jason still sitting at his desk going over ledgers, shipping orders and all the other boring minutiae that came with his job. He hadn't had fun in god knew how long, she realized. Sonny was working him to the bone and the other stresses of life were clearly getting to them both. They were supposed to be practicing to conceive a baby but Jason had been so busy protecting Michael and chasing after Carly when she had another crazy scheme in her head, that they barely got to snuggle at all let alone have sex. They hadn't made love in a whole week and every part of Sam ached for Jason's gentle, caressing touch.  
  
She slowly walked up behind him, bracing her hands on either of his shoulders as she leaned in and kissed his neck lightly. "Sam, we can't ..." He murmured. It was a weak protest at best.  
  
Sam kept kissing his neck and eventually his hand wound back a bit and fisted in her hair draped over his shoulder. "Sam ..." he tried again. "I have so much to do..."  
  
"Yeah you do," Sam agreed and bit lightly into the flesh of his neck. She heard him hiss in pleasure and she smiled into the little teeth mark she had left. Then she pulled back and walked around to him, straddling his lap. She felt him go hard immediately underneath her.   
  
"But guess what, Jason? We can stop the world for an hour and just spend time together."  
  
Jason smirked. "We have that power?"  
  
"Yep," Sam said with a nod. "And I have the perfect idea for a way to relax and have some fun at the same time."  
  
Jason rested his head against her forehead. "This doesn't involve taking a bubble bath, I hope."  
  
"Nope. I've got something even better," Sam said and rubbed her hand roughly against his manhood before jumping to her feet. "Be right back."  
  
"Sam!" He called after her but she was already halfway up the staircase. He shook his head and turned around in his chair to watch for her return. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to take a break and touch her and tease her to wetness. He loved that more than anything. Besides, they were trying to get pregnant. How would they do that if he sat at his desk while she slept alone upstairs?  
  
He wondered what the little minx was up to. She had had that wicked gleam in her beautiful doe eyes that promised an amazing, eventful and surprising evening. He was already becoming twice as hard just imagining body shots and hardcore floor sex when she came down the stairs.  
  
He shook his head and whistled under his breath. In two minutes she had stripped down to her bra and panties and tied her hair back in a very sexy chignon. She also had on those thigh high leather boots that drove him crazy.  
  
"Sam..." He started to say and then he noticed she had two things in her hands. "What are those?"  
  
"Our entertainment for the next hour," Sam said. "We need a break. You've been working too hard and I want to be close to you. So I thought we could play a game."  
  
"Sam, I don't play games," he protested.  
  
"You'll love this one. Now catch!" she said and tossed both items at him. He deftly caught them in either hand and stared at them. "What are these?"  
  
"Dice," Sam said as if it should be obvious.  
  
They were indeed dice. Two big pink and red sparkly dice you'd expect to find hanging from the windshield in someone's car. "What do you expect me to do with these?"  
  
Sam chuckled and walked slowly over to the sofa, giving him a full view of her perfect ass. She then slid onto the sofa and hooked her long legs over the arm of one side of the couch. She grinned at him. "Read what they say."  
  
Jason sighed. He didn't like games; he never had but these intrigued him for whatever reason. Jason looked at the one in his left hand. "Toes ... Lips ... Ears ... Above the waist ... Below the waist ... WHAT THE HELL?!" He said, coloring in the face. Sam just giggled.   
  
"Do I even want to read the other one?"  
  
Sam nodded and Jason decided to read the other dice, but silently. He was shocked by this pair of dice even more. It had five sides like the other one but these words said "Suck, Lick, Kiss, Stroke, and Nibble".  
  
He looked up at Sam with his face still flushing and she laughed again. "Ready to play a game, Jase?" She asked, crossing and uncrossing her lean legs tantalizingly.  
  
"What the hell kind of game is this?"  
  
"Roll the dice and find out," Sam said.  
  
"I am not playing this, Sam!" He said. "Not in a million years. Where did you even find something like this?"  
  
"The adult store. I bought them last month cause I knew we were going to need a little distraction from time to time and with your shoulders all tight and your eyes all pinched with stress, I knew tonight was perfect for a little game."  
  
"I'm not playing."  
  
Sam shook her head. "Fine, fine. Go back to boring shipping records. I'll just go upstairs, take a bubble bath and fondle myself."  
  
Jason shook his head as she started off the couch and moved over to him. He licked his lips as she approached him and it took a moment for him to realize she was holding out her hand. "The dice, Romeo. You don't want to play the game so..."  
  
Jason quirked his head. "We can still have you ... you know, couple time..."  
  
"Sex, Jason. Say the word," Sam chastised him lightly. "You are a grown man. You enjoy it - or at least you used to."  
  
"Fine, sex. Let's go upstairs. I still enjoy it. A lot. With you."  
  
"Nope, no sequestering ourselves upstairs this time. If we have sex, it's on my terms. We'll do it down here in the living room and -"  
  
"What if Spinelli walks in?"  
  
"Oh please, Jason. He has more of a social life than either of us put together. I saw him and your cousin Brooklyn chatting it up outside Jake's earlier today so I doubt he'll be home anytime soon. And besides, that's why someone invented locks on doors and people have hands to knock with."  
  
"Fine, downstairs it is," Jason said and started to reach for her. She shook her head and stepped away. "You're playing hard to get," he muttered.  
  
"No but I want to do it on my terms this time," Sam said. "And I want to be kinky so we need to have foreplay first. And we use the dice to accomplish that."  
  
"Sam ..."  
  
"C'mon, Jason," Sam said. "Imagine the possibilities."  
  
When he didn't move, she shook her head. "Alright give me the dice."  
  
He sighed. He was still torn but started to pass the dice to her. However, she psyched him out by shooting her hand to the side and the dice instead dropped to the floor. "Sam!" he said, mildly exasperated but also intrigued to know what sides the die had landed on.  
  
"Oops," Sam chuckled. "Oh lookie here! You get 'kiss' and 'above the waist'."  
  
"What does that even mean?" Jason asked and Sam's brilliant dark eyes sparkled naughtily.  
  
"You'll see," she said. "Now sit down."  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't say I would play ..."  
  
"You will if you want me to play with your nipples. I know you like it even if you don't admit it."  
  
Jason fairly flushed red but he allowed her to take his hand and lead him over to his desk chair. She forcefully pushed him down into it and reached for the hem of his black tee-shirt. He had to bite down a smile as she slipped the fabric off over his head and licked her lips. Then she was reaching out and tweaking his left nipple before straddling his lap again and pressing her warm spot against his rock hard length. His jeans were already feeling much too small. Then she leaned over and started kissing his nipples, kissing his shoulders and down the crest of his abs. She came back up again and this time, locked her teeth around one of the nipples, sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark but it felt so damn good to Jason that all he could do was smile and lock his hands onto her tiny hips to keep from exploding. She did this for a good five minutes before suddenly jumping off his lap.  
  
"My turn!" she announced and grabbed the dice off the floor where Jason had dropped them before. She brought the dice over to the desk and rolled them in her small hand before tossing them on the desk like a true gaming champ. "Ooh," she squealed. "Stroke ... below the waist."  
  
Jason sighed but he already loved this game even if he couldn't admit it. "So below the waist?" He said.  
  
"Yeah let's go over to the couch and -" Sam started to move over to the sofa but Jason's hand shot out to clasp her wrist and he pulled her back to him.  
  
"We never have to leave this chair," he murmured, his eyes darkening and hooded with his desire for her.  
  
"I like the sound of that," Sam said and Jason was then lifting her off her feet and pulling her back onto his lap. She hooked her legs on either side of his and waited in anticipation as he took his time sliding his hand down her bare thighs and then took his left hand to the pulse point where her thighs met. He heard her hiss in pleasure and wanton need as he played with the hem of her panties and she rose up a bit on his lap to give him better access. He then was pulling aside her tight black panties and sliding his index finger inside the material. His finger worked lower and lower still until he found her heat and stroking the slit, made her wet immediately. He then added another finger to the mix and slid them both inside of her cunt. She cried out in pleasure and bucked on his lap as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, in and out, until she was saturating his fingers with her juices. He finally withdrew his fingers and swiped them across his lips, smiling at her as he enjoyed the taste of her salty-sweetness on his tongue.  
  
"Jason," Sam moaned.  
  
"The dice ... My turn ..."  
  
"Fuck the dice, Jason!" Sam said, clutching him around the waist. "Fuck me instead."  
  
He just nodded, enjoying the look of hot desperation on her face. She went for the buckle on his belt as he watched her and then he felt her reaching inside his jeans and pumping his already hard dick with her hand. He growled deep in his throat and lifted them both up long enough to slide out of his jeans and boxers. They pooled around his feet and then he was practically ripping off her bra and panty set to get at her. He smiled as her breasts fell from the cups right into his eye line. He sucked on her tits as he rubbed his length against her slit. She was whimpering with the need for him to be inside of her and finally he was and she screamed in orgasmic pleasure as they quickly found their rhythm as they always did. He thrust up into her and she rode him and they never once left the desk chair.  
  
Finally when he had pulled out, she rested her head against his bare chest and laughed. "That was ... amazing. We should play dice more often."  
  
Jason lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips. "Anytime, baby, anytime."  
  
FINIS


End file.
